Nightcloud
by oliviathecf
Summary: This is about Warriors most hated cat, Nightcloud. I think she deserves most credit, because Crowfeather chose her to prove his loyalty. So this is her life in a short oneshot. Stretches from kithood to present.  changed rating to M cuz i swore more


~Author's Note~

My first Warriors story, and I'm already making a big splash in the pool of loving hated characters.

This is a story about Nightcloud. I am one of the only people on Fanfiction who would NOT like to drop kick her ass. If anything, I feel bad for her. The ne cat she loves only mated with her to prove his loyalty to WindClan. If I want to dropkick anyone, it is Crowfeather. I rated this T for language, because I refuse to write K rated stories

Ever since I was a kit, I dreamed with my denmates about a mate who would love me, and that I could have beautiful kits with, a she-kit that I would name Heatherkit, and a tom that I would name Breezekit. I would lie in the nursery watching my kits play with a few gorse flowers, and my mate would come in and bring me a rabbit. I would call my kits and they would take their first bite of rabbit, and they would savor the taste. My fellow denmates purred at the thought, and went off to play with the beautiful gorse flowers and maybe some wool from those puffy clouds that dot the field near the twoleg nest that has the animals near it.

When I became an apprentice, I had long abandoned fluffy dream, but held on to my desire of a mate. I trained long and hard, fighting for my Clan against those dumbass, soft ThunderClan cats and those fucking fox-hearted RiverClan cats. Hunting for my Clan took a bit more effort, as it didn't come naturally. I was fast, but not as lean, as I was built for fighting. I caught my first rabbit a few sunrises into my training, finally running fast enough the get my teeth around its scruff, and pulling it down. I swiftly bit down hard, killing the creature. The rabbit was of smallish size, only large enough to feed one cat, but it was still my first catch. It's funny how I can remember my first catch, but I can't remember my first gathering.

I became a warrior before The Great Journey. All the Clan sat out before Tallstar, who said the famous words that confirmed that I was a warrior. Even Crowpaw was there, but I knew that he didn't love me. It broke my heart, but I still saw the dark grey apprentice as my mate, and I saw one kit instead of two, the dark grey tom.

Tallstar gave me the name of Nightcloud, and my heart soared when I hear my name being called by all my Clan mates, even Crowpaw. I knew that I deserved that moment. I knew I wasn't just shit. I trained hard and long, fighting to keep my Clan alive in times when all the rabbits were poisoned. I remember how I got to receive my name. I brought down a rabbit twice the size of Crowpaw, and it wasn't poisoned yet! It had yet to eat the stuff that smelled worse then crowfood.

We traveled what felt like the world the next moon, fighting our way through a Twoleg place, where we reached the mountains. Crowpaw finally received his Warrior name, and he interrupted Tallstar, telling him to call him fucking Crowfeather, in honor of his love Feathertail. I always said the name with venom, because she had been his love interest, when I had been deeply in love with him. I hated myself for being glad that she was dead, but I couldn't help feeling that maybe Crowfeather would be mine. He wasn't.

The day he left with the ThunderClan medicine cat, Leafpool felt like I had been bitten by an adder. It was after the battle where I had fought for Mudstar. Onewhisker had taken a position that wasn't his. It was ironic that Onewhisker was Firestar's best friend. Mudstar had what was rightfully his taken away. Unfortunately we lost that battle, and I had lost Crowfeather's heart. Instead a small ThunderClan medicine cat had ripped it from me, stolen what wasn't fucking hers.

Eventually when badgers attacked ThunderClan, Leafpool and Crowfeather came back, all because Leafpool had come up with some bullshit excuse about her heart being with her Clan. I'm sure she was too scared of living without her Clan. Now, maybe Crowfeather, my true love, could be mine.

A couple sunrises later, Crowfeather had told me that he loved me. He asked me to be his mate. My heart swelled with love for him. I knew things would finally be right, and I would soon be in the nursery expecting his kits. He loved me, and I would have kits he would be proud of.

When I was in the nursery, things weren't as my fantasy went. He rarely visited, and my old apprentice had to bring me prey. I thanked the eldest apprentice. I knew his warrior ceremony would be soon. I was proud of my apprentice. They would make a warrior WindClan could be proud of.

When I kitted, I had a black tom that had powerful haunches. I called him Breezekit. I was sad that I didn't have a she-kit, but I knew that I would love Breezekit as much as I loved his father.

I found out eventually that Crowfeather only had kits with me because he wanted to prove his loyalty. It tore my heart in two. I still loved him, but the worst was yet to come.

The Gathering that Hollyleaf said that Crowfeather was her father, I nearly jumped into the lapping dark waters that surrounded the Island. It tore what was left of my heart to shreds. He swore that he didn't care for them, but I can tell that he did. I could tell that he still loved Leafpool. I could tell that he never cared for me, or his son Breezepelt. Breezekit had grown into a fine young warrior. Crowfeather went back to camp with us, after the traitor had left. I openly stared at Crowfeather's kits, not in disgust, but shock. I blinked slowly and went back to camp.

That night, I had realized that I didn't love Crowfeather anymore. Maybe the mate of my earlier fantasies has yet to shown up yet. I was getting rather old, maybe I wasn't meant to find a mate? Maybe StarClan was being cruel to me.

Part of me wants to hold on to Crowfeather, and to stick by his side. I know that I need to let go. Some part of me wants to be dead, but that won't solve anything. All of me wants to continue to be the best Warrior I can be. I am part of WindClan, the fastest Clan by the lake. We aren't all like Crowfeather. We are loyal, and stick to the Warrior code. No matter what happens, WindClan will be here, strong as ever, earning their rightful places in StarClan.

~Authors Note~

Thank you for reading, and I hope you will take into consideration that Nightcloud isn't an evil bitch who stole Crowfeather away from Leafpool. I think that Nightcloud deserves better then Crowfeather. Yes, I know cats don't say twoleg swears, but I needed them to show emotion. I hope you don't flame me for liking Nightcloud, because this took me a few hours to write it. I'll see you on my Death Note stories and my Warriors stories I will write soon.

Valete (Goodbye all)

~Escaping Dreams


End file.
